


Star Soup and Smiley Cookies

by rosesupposes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Gen, Short sweet and cheesy, Single Parent Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesupposes/pseuds/rosesupposes
Summary: Low on money, Draco picks up a treat for Scorpius. A drabble with a bad title.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Star Soup and Smiley Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging through my files and found this, which was originally meant to be the beginning of a longer fic. I barely remember the plan for that but I thought this might be worth sharing so enjoy. 
> 
> Short and only lightly edited.

Draco dug his hands into his pockets, trying to protect them from the blistering cold. He was hoping that after paying out this week’s bills, he’d have enough for a new set of gloves and possibly a new scarf but he knew it wasn’t likely. Scorpius was in dire need of a new pair of trainers and this week’s set of bills included utilities that couldn’t be put off. So two weeks at least then, unless he got lucky at the secondhand shop when buying Scorpius’s shoes. 

He fingered the change in his pocket, wondering if he had enough to buy Scorpius a treat from the bakery at the corner. It was inexpensive enough that he could probably grab a few of the little cookies his son liked. He pulled some coins and a note from his pocket. That should be enough for two or three of the miniature sugar cookies, he decided as he reached the corner, and it was money that would be going to the rainy day fund regardless.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and attempted to make himself look slightly more presentable. He knew his patched coat didn’t give anyone the best view of him but his mother’s childhood lessons stuck with him. “Malfoys always look their best.” Narcissa used to purse her lips as she paused to look over Draco’s muddy shoes and dirt smudged cheeks. Then, she would smile indulgently and straighten out Draco’s Puddlemere United jersey. “At the very least, we always look neat.” She’d then turn to her husband, who was always as dirty and askew as his son from their latest romp on the grounds, and go after him. “You, on the other hand, Lucius Abraxas, know much better than to present yourself in such a state.” She’d wave dismissively at what could be described as approximately Lucius’ entire body but her smirk always gave her away. Lucius would come at her, grinning, with his arms open wide. “Do not dare,” Narcissa would warn, slowly and carefully as Draco giggled. Then, the chase would begin and hours later, Lucius would manage to find his wife and enfold her in his arms, dirty Quidditch clothes and all.

Draco smiled briefly at the fond memory. These days, they were much harder to come by than the terrifying memories that he had begun creating at the end of his fourth year. He rarely thought fondy of his parents anymore and they probably wouldn’t think fondly of him and his life now. 

He pushed into the bakery and emerged several minutes later with a bag of a dozen of the small cookies that Scorpius loved as well as a few croissants, some chocolate dipped strawberries, and a loaf of warm French bread.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said, as he held open the door for the elderly woman who had paid for his small treasure trove of baked goods when she’d overheard him ask the woman at the counter how many cookies he’d be able to get for his son. “I’m sure my son will love these.”

“Oh it’s no problem at all dear. Every little boy deserves a treat every once in a while. What’s his name?”

“His name is Scorpius,” Draco paused for a moment to take in the woman’s reaction to his son’s name. Most people were confused by it. She didn’t seem to be but he explained it anyway. “It’s a name on my mother’s side of my family. He’s- he’s a wonderful kid, five years old and so much better than I was at that age. I swear, I was a terror of a five year old. He’s so smart that his teacher says he might be able to skip a grade soon and his smile lights up the room. I can’t believe he’s mine-” Draco realized he was rambling. “I’m sorry. It’s not often I get to talk up my son.”

The old woman smiled understandingly. “It’s quite alright. He sounds like a fine lad and well deserving of those sweets. Tell him to keep working hard in school.”

“Thank you, ma’am, I will. Can I help you carry those bags?”

“Thank you but I think I’ve got them. You have a nice day now.” She started walking in the opposite direction of Draco’s home but turned after walking little more than five feet. “And don’t you forget to save some of those treats for yourself.”

“No, ma’am,” Draco replied and she smiled at him once more and continued walking. Draco watched her for a minute before someone bumped him quite viciously from behind and growled at him. Draco thought he heard something along the lines of “move along, bum” but he couldn’t be sure. Years ago, Draco would have pulled his wand and challenged the man to a duel but that was before- before the war, before he’d lost his fortune, before his marriage, before his divorce, before Scorpius. Now, he just checked the bakery bag to make sure everything was okay and headed on his way home.

Ten minutes later, Draco was unlocking the door to his house and ten and half minutes later, he was knocked to the floor by a small blond mass. 

“Daddy!” the little boy shouted. “You’re home! I drawed you something at school today.”

Draco carefully set the bag of goodies down on the floor and pulled his son close to him. “I can’t wait to see it,” he said and then helped Scorpius stand up. “What did you draw me?”

“It’s a s’prize,” Scorpius said. “You have to wait until after dinner.”

“You can’t make me wait that long!” Draco exclaimed, with just a touch of extra dramatics.

Scorpius giggled and raced ahead into the kitchen. “Come on, daddy, it’s dinner time!”

Draco just shook his head at his son. “Don’t run in the house, Scorpius.” He headed into the kitchen after his son. “Were you good for Mr. Welch today?”

“Yes, daddy. Mac n’ cheese for dinner?”

“No mac n’ cheese, tonight, bud. We’ve had it three days in a row.”

“But daaaaaddyyyyyyyyy.”

Draco scooped Scorpius up from behind and set him on the counter. “Cheese sauce is going to start coming out of your ears. We have some nice bread so we’ll have some soup with it, I think.”

“Stars!” Scorpius declared.

“Yes,” Draco laughed, giving his son a kiss on the forehead. “Star soup and toast, I think, so little boys don’t start leaking cheese sauce. And maybe a smiley cookie for dessert.”

“Smiley cookies?”

Draco nodded and began to pull out a pot for their soup. 

“Yay! You’re the best daddy in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at rosesupposes.


End file.
